


Late

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Working Late - Hermione/Harry/Luna





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Drabble #13 For [](http://incognito.livejournal.com/profile)[**incognito**](http://incognito.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

“I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t realize it was so late. Please let me go.”

 

“Hermione, stop asking,” he scolded sharply, his green eyes moving over her nude body as his lips quirked into a wicked smile.

 

“Perhaps we should gag her?” Luna suggested helpfully, walking to the bound brunette and smiling sweetly. “We have another tie, after all. Yellow would look lovely with her eyes. Please may we, Harry?”

 

“If you even think about it, I’ll hex you until you can’t even remember your bloody name,” Hermione threatened.

 

“Actually, I rather like hearing her moan,” Harry said followed by a quick kiss to Luna’s neck. “Why don’t you be a good girl and start licking her. She’s so wet I can see it from here. Someone likes being punished for being bad.”

 

“I do not,” she denied instantly, struggling against the burgundy ties binding her wrists to the chair. “Harry, really, is all this necessary? I said I was sorry, damn it.”

 

“Tsk, tsk. Such naughty language from such a pristine girl.” He watched Luna kneel between her legs, his hand moving down to stroke himself as the blonde began to eagerly lap at her wetness.

 

“Fuck,” Hermione hissed as Luna ran her tongue from her arse to her clit. Her hands curled, fingernails digging into her palm, her body shifting so her lover could reach her easier.

 

“You taste like strawberries and power,” Luna muttered against her upper thigh, nibbling the pale flesh before lazily licking her slit again. Looking up, she smiled. “I love strawberries.”

 

Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning as Luna stopped teasing and began to fuck Hermione in earnest. Fingers moving inside his wife, the sound of soft slurping proving just how wet she was from his game, and her eyes blazing with lust as she watched him wanking. Groaning softly, he moved towards them, picking up a candle along the way. He saw her eyes widen with anticipation, nipples so hard, body beginning to glisten with a sheen of sweat.

 

The first drop of wax splattered on her left breast, the sting causing her to gasp, hips rising to meet Luna’s eager tongue. The next drop was on her right nipple, a low moan escaping her lips, her eyes watching him lean down and lick the candle wax away before sucking her nipple. Raising his head, he whispered, “Come for me, love. Come for us. I want to be inside you, feeling trembling beneath me, but I won’t until you’re flushed from orgasm.”

 

“Harry, please,” she whimpered, pulling at the ties binding her wrists to the chair. He smiled, his hand moving down her stomach, thumb rubbing her clit as Luna kept licking and muttering about strawberries. His lips covered hers as she came, moaning softly into his mouth as her body tense then exploded, the blonde between her legs lapping up every drop of release.

 

“Better now?” Harry asked as he brushed her hair away from her sweaty face.

 

“Uh huh,” she sighed as Luna unfastened the ties around her wrists. Leaning down, she kissed Luna, loving the taste of herself on the blonde’s lips. When she sat back up, she grinned wickedly. “Remind me to work late more often.”

The End


End file.
